Shiryoku
by Rubies and Aces
Summary: ItachiXOc. Sometimes you need a little push, right?


Sorry for inactivity! The following stories are on a permanent Hiatus:

-poisoned leaves

-returning a favor

(A.N: possibly OOC. Please comment on any mistakes. I am aware the sharingan doesn't work this way)

* * *

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he sat down on a branch of a large tree from where he saw Hoshi. The quiet kunoichi was swimming in the lake, occasionally looking around herself almost nervously. Itachi froze when her eyes met his but relaxed when she looked away and continued swimming. His dark eyes scanned the area before he pulled out a very small book and moved so that his legs didn't hang down from the branch, but instead were on top of it and his back was pressed to the trunk.

Hoshi finally finished her peaceful swim and got out off the water, flopping down on the ground face-down and slightly to the side as if too tired to move. This slightly concerned the stoic Uchiha but he did not move from his spot as the hours went by. Eventually a cold breeze began blowing, making Itachi shudder when he felt it on what little skin was exposed. He figured Hoshi must've felt it too because she slowly got into a kneeling position and then stood up and began her clumsy search for her cloak.

Her actions were slightly amusing to the Uchiha, seeing as the cloak was right in front of her face but she didn't quite seem to spot it. Finally, it got annoying and then quite worrying seeing as her hands had brushed against the over-sized clothing item many times but she didn't grab it. Itachi hopped down from the tree, putting his book away in one of the robe's pockets and walking towards Hoshi. The other akatsuki member looked very disoriented as she continued her search.

Was she badly injured? Itachi asked himself, seeing as the normally overly-alert kunoichi had failed to notice or at least aknowledge his presence. He purposely stepped on a twig, making it snap loudly and finally got a reaction, though it was not what he had expected. What he did get was a shuriken to the chest, fortunately for him he had been able to perform a substitution jutsu in the nick of time.

"Nnng..." Hoshi groaned, holding her head in her hands as a wave of pain and nausea filled her body. Damn headache...

Her head snapped up as Itachi made an attempt to aproach her. He noticed that her hand was already in her kunai pouch so his best bet would be to swiftly disarm her.

Hoshi seemed to be genuinely terrified when she was pinned to the ground and her hand was yanked away from her weapons. On instinct, she began struggling fiercely, eventually calming down enough to concentrate on fighting back correctly and managing to push Itachi off with a knee to the stomach, making him fall to the ground with a quiet grunt.

"Calm down" Itachi commanded as if he were talking to an injured animal. Hoshi seemed to instantly recognize his voice and quickly stood up, wincing at the mud streaked all over herself. "Gomen" Hoshi muttered quickly with evident embarrasment.

"May I ask why you are acting so strange?" Itachi asked calmly. "Just a headache" Hoshi mumbled, squinting slightly. "I believe a headache doesn't cause such a drastic change in behavior" Itachi answered, watching intently as Hoshi began squirming. This could be an imposter...but then again she might not be...

"Yeah, well piss off" Hoshi finally replied defensively, murky eyes narrowing into a dark glare. "I was only trying to help" Itachi snapped, scowling as he began walking away.  
Hoshi frowned but kept silent while pulling her cloak on. She suddenly froze; why was it in her hands if she had been unable to find it before? She felt around the sleeves;her cloak had a tear on her right sleeve right above her elbow but this one did not, so this was definetly someone else's.

She sat down, feeling the water drip off her clothes while contemplating on how lost she was. The day turned to night and Hoshi had not moved, in fact, someone might have mistaken her for a statue if it wasn't for the slight twitching every ten minutes or so.

Hoshi tensed when she heard footsteps somewhere nearby, scowling as she realized that she would probably have to start a fight and kill the other person, sure she was an asassin, but she didn't quite like starting fights. "Its late" Hoshi relaxed the slightest bit when she recognized the voice but remained on guard; it could be a trick for all she knew.

"Go. away" Hoshi started, growling like a cornered animal. "I was ordered to bring you back to the base; it is quite dangerous being alone in the dark once you're on the run" Itachi lied; one, he hadn't been ordered to, and two, if she was in the akatsuki she could defend herself.

"I'll make the decision to go inside when I feel like it" "You are going to get ill if you don't go inside soon" "I know that" Hoshi replied matter-of-factly. "I can not leave you out here, your clothes are soaked and it's a cold night" Itachi stated, annoyed at the other's sudden stubborness.

Itachi took a few steps towards Hoshi, who flinched and began standing up slowly. It was slightly amusing to the Uchiha how much Hoshi's behavior could match that of an animal in some instances; for example, now Hoshi seemed to be subconsciously making herself appear smaller, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at the ground and moving to close the cloak that was loosely draped over herself.

"Come on" Itachi commanded almost impatiently. Hoshi looked nervous for a moment before nodding and walking towards him. "Are you injured?" Itachi asked. "No. Why do you ask?" "You are acting rather strange" "Really? How so?" Hoshi asked, eyes darting nervously to the side. "You look...afraid, you didn't spot your cloak after almost an hour of searching and you seem to be in pain" "Oh, nothing some sleep won't fix" Hoshi replied, grimacing after tripping over some roots and regaining her balance.

"Non-sense" Itachi said, turning around to face her. "It's n-nothing, really" Hoshi stammered as Itachi seemed to get even more suspicious. "You must tell me" Itachi said firmly. "No. I don't have to" Hoshi replied. "You do. Otherwise I **will **use force" "Don't waste your strength on me, because it won't work" Hoshi bluffed.

"Really, now?" Itachi said threateningly before grabbing Hoshi's chin rather roughly and forcing her to look into his sharingan. Hoshi struggled initially before falling limp with a dull mutter of "I see why Deidara hates your eyes". Itachi ignored her and proceded to do what he had to do to get the information out of her.

The first thing the Uchiha saw was a much younger version of Hoshi, stumbling through a crowded market place. Itachi could almost feel her fear and confusion. He watched as a man with graying black hair grabbed her hand and began leading Hoshi somewhere. "Chichi?" Hoshi asked nervously. "Yep" The man simply replied.

The memory seemed to fade and was replaced by another one; this time a slightly- older-than-in-the-previous memory Hoshi was curled up on a bed, oblivious to the ninja looming over her. The ninja brought out a kunai and almost slashed it across Hoshi's exposed shoulder, only for her to wake up and knock it away before running off.

Itachi finally noticed something; how come her clothes never matched and she kept stumbling into things?

The first one was just an observation, while the second one made a certain idea pop up.

He set his attention on a third memory, watching as Hoshi practiced something, he couldn't tell what it was. "Bah, you really are blind" "Shut up, Shinro" Hoshi snapped.

Finally, Itachi realized why Hoshi constantly squinted and seemed so disoriented earlier; Hoshi was blind! He took a while to process the information, noticing how each small detail fell perfectly in place:

It explained why Hoshi hadn't picked up her cloak and why she seemingly hadn't noticed how he had switched his cloak for hers just to annoy her.

It also explained her squinting and the suden bursts and depletions in her chakra levels; Itachi had heard of the technique before, one would simply use their hands to 'pump' chakra into the eyes, nose, ears or mouth depending on the damaged sense, which led to:

It explained why she constantly covered her eyes with her hands while on misions and why her eyes looked so clouded.

Itachi looked down, not surprised when he was met with the sight of Hoshi barely opening her eyes, which looked incredibly dazed and giving him a weak glare. "Why...?" Hoshi managed to mutter meekly. It made the Uchiha almost feel guilty. **Almost.** He easily picked her up and began walking towards the base.

Hoshi was blind...To her credit, she had hid it rather well, if not for the occasional stumble when walking on new terrain.

Itachi snuck in the base and put Hoshi down on her bed rather hurriedly, giving a slightly longing look over his shoulder that went unnoticed. After a few hours of feeling increasing guilt, Itachi silently snuck back in Hoshi's room, again not surprised at her lack of consciousness. Aparently she had moved around a lot, because her long sleeves had ridden up to her elbows. The Uchiha noticed the burns and scars in the palms of her hands and asumed they were caused by a misadventure in her childhood.

Doubting his decision to come here, the raven paced around the room for a minute or so before going back to his original position, standing a few feet away from the kunoichi's bed.

She looked dreadfully helpless, her dark hair, which was still wet, sticking to her face however much she moved and the fact that her clothes were also stuck to her, making her look that much smaller. Her usually worried-looking face was more relaxed but flushed the palest of pinks, which he suspected was caused by a slight fever.

Itachi had the sudden urge to be protective, which was utterly ridiculous, he berated himself; she was part of the akatsuki, therefore she could fend for herself! Had just knowing that Hoshi was blind really changed his view on her that much?

Shaking the utterly perplexing yet annoying thoughts out of his head, he simply pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. It looked like she did, in fact, have a fever. "I told you so" Itachi found himself saying, even though he would clearly not be heard. Hoshi twitched, moving slightly towards his hand. Itachi quickly withdrew it, knowing Hoshi would never even think of doing something as simple as that while concious.

Taking a moment to take in his surroundings, the weasel was surprised to find that Hoshi's room was rather tidy, much like his was. He heard a small whine come from Hoshi and almost instantly took a few steps back; there was no knowing what her reaction would be. His onyx eyes flicked towards Hoshi's sleeping form, watching intently as she awoke.

The minutes went by, and suddenly Hoshi was standing in front of him, unseeing eyes scanning over him. "You made me remember. I wanted to forget...I had told you many times before! Itachi, I lost my child, family and village because of my stupid decisions!; why don't you understand that I want to forget it all?!" Hoshi slowly raised her voice until she was yelling. Itachi actually flinched; yes, she'd said many times not to remind her of her life a few years back but he didn't know she had a child or a lover.

Itachi remained silent as every possible insult was thrown at him, only focusing on how a select few actually hurt a bit, Hoshi's distressed look and her fists constantly batting against his chest. Hoshi's yelling eventually faded into meek, intangible whimpers. The only thing he could understand was the ocasional "Shinro".

Patience wearing thin, Itachi eventually lightly shoved Hoshi back, not enough to actually harm her but enough to startle her. Hoshi's lips set into a thin line as she wiped a few bitter tears away. "I am not to blame for your decisions and your past" Itachi snapped. Seeing Hoshi was going to start back up, he continued speaking "But I am at fault for making you remember. I understand you regret your past and that it can be quite painful, like everyone else's" Itachi said, reffering to the rest of the organization.

Hoshi's shoulders slumped forwards as she gave a quiet nod, shame evident in her every movement. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Itachi silently walked over to her before pinning her to his chest in a tight embrace. Hoshi barely reacted, simply tensing in his hold. "I can make you forget if you allow me to try" He murmured almost soothingly. "An eye for an eye; if you could help me like that, I could try to help you as well; even if my life is all I can give you, I will return your favor" Hoshi replied so blankly it was borderline dead.

"Of course" Itachi answered, smiling the smallest smile possible so that it only looked like a twitch in the corners of his mouth. "We'll both forget, then we can both be truly at peace" Itachi said mostly to himself, but he knew that was impossible; they had thrown their chances of living a peaceful life away as soon as they had joined.

Hoshi knew that, too, but it was just the lie she wanted; the illusion she needed. Both knew their lives would be short, and that their disappearence would not matter, but someone who would acompany them in the mean time sounded perfect. Someone to rely on...yes, just the thing to put their minds at ease.

At least for a few minutes before she decided she wanted to see for a little while, because Hoshi began feeling lonely again as soon as she took a long look at Itachi; he looked undeniably old, maybe even frail; even if he was still young, the observation meant that his time would expire first, and then Hoshi would count the days until she expired, too, awaiting them with a sense of joy intertwined with anxiety. Though they would be punished for their sins, it would be best to shoo away the thought for now.

"You're more than I deserve" Hoshi mumbled before burrying her face in his probably-bruised shoulder. Itachi put his fingers under her chin, gently moving her face so that she looked straight into his eyes. Understandably, she flinched slightly and began trying to look away, which made Itachi frown. "I won't harm you" he reasured as he made her look at him again before leaning forwards, his forehead against hers.

He quickly pulled away, feeling satisfied. Hoshi, on the other hand, looked a tad bit frightened. "Did I do something wrong...?" "No. It's just a memory" Hoshi replied softly before pulling Itachi into a kiss.

Itachi actually smiled before leading Hoshi to her bed, hugging her, giving a low "Goodnight" and switching off the lights before leaving.

Starting the next day, the two became inseparable to the point that it was almost obsessive-looking to the others, but they knew better; they were just enjoying what little time was left.

They'd always remember that day, even now, when they don't need to anymore.

"I was in pain...now I'm not. I made the right choice allowing you to help. Aishiteru" Hoshi said softly as she leaned against Itachi's shoulder. Her hair had begun to grey a bit before she had died, which Deidara had teased about almost endlessly until he noticed that almost everyone else was the same. Something that did make her happy, was the fact that she had regained her sight and no longer had to constantly waste chakra to be able to see.

"I made the right offer, then" Itachi said teasingly. "Ne, we can see everyone right?" "I think so" "Let's search for...Ryota" Hoshi said before standing up, her white sundress flowing slightly behind her and picking up a map. Hoshi pointed out a specific location and instantly she recognized the person who appeared in the sort of mirror in the room. She put the map away before sitting down again.

Itachi watched for his lover's reactions as the teenaged boy in the mirror seemed to stare at them scornfully for a second before turning to face an enemy. Itachi could practically feel Hoshi's anxiety as she watched her son fight expertly.

Of course, Itachi barely knew who the kid was, but he held some affection for him, after all, he **was** Hoshi's son. "Ryota!" Hoshi yelled, pain evident in her voice, making Itachi's attention snap towards the mirror. "Oh...Hoshi, come here" Itachi mumbled, pulling Hoshi away from the room, where she would be free of the gorey sight; Ryota had been killed right in front of their eyes...fortunately it meant that he would join them. "He'll be here soon..." Itachi soothed, making Hoshi look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Do you think he'll remember me?" "Maybe..." Itachi lied before losing himself in his thoughts. The afterlife they had earned wasn't half-bad; it was like normal life but much quieter and more peaceful, overall better. There was nothing to worry about or to await, except for the arrival of your loved ones. He remembered how impatient he had been while waiting for Hoshi, yet he had felt a deep sadness when she had died.

He chuckled, remembering how lost she had been in the beginning, asking every question in existance with child-like curiosity. She had even ignored the pain she must've felt before getting patched up just to ask questions.

"Ryota!" Hoshi cried happily when a confused teenaged boy with shaggy grey hair and hazy green eyes stepped in the room. "M-mother? W-where am I?" Ryota asked, looking around curiously. Hoshi and Itachi looked at eachother, grimacing, before Hoshi opened her mouth to explain. Itachi began speaking first "You are in the afterlife" "Who are you?! Why are you so close to mother?!" Ryota asked, staring at Itachi. "Wait! I know, you're Uchiha Itachi; you were my hero!" Ryota answered his own question energetically before tackle-hugging the weasel, who grunted. "Be careful!" Hoshi chidded, pulling Ryota away from a very disgruntled and very much dead Itachi.

Finally, Itachi smiled a big smile; this was the only thing Hoshi had asked for during her stay here, seeing her child again. His request would take a bit longer though; he wanted Sasuke to forgive him but that would prove impossible until he joined them.

"Ryota, baby, I'm so sorry I left..." Hoshi apologized, hugging said teen tightly. "It's alright, mother" Ryota replied awkwardly, beginning to gasp for breath. "Well...let's get back to business, alright?" Itachi said, faux business man voice in place to make both of them laugh. "Business?" "You know they have to see Ryota, too right?" Itachi said. Hoshi's face lit up as she began dragging Ryota along.

"S'up, yeah?" Deidara asked in the usual, relaxed tone he had taken to using. Sasori waved at them while Kakuzu and Hidan's bickering paused for a few seconds as a sign of recognition. Tobi bounced around the room happily while Pein and Konan stood from their seats. "Where are Kisame and Zetsu?" Hoshi asked. "Here" both replied from behind Ryota and Itachi. "And who's this...?" Zetsu asked, sending Ryota a pointed look. "Everyone! This is Ryota, my little boy" "Mooootherrrr" "Fine, my little warrior" Hoshi teased, while Ryota blushed furiously.

"Ah, this is your child" Pein said thoughtfully. Konan smiled happily while Ryota looked at all of them with tons of curiosity shining in his eyes.

"It's about fucking time, kid! You have no idea how much this bitch talked about you!" Hidan said loudly, cocky smirk in place. Ryota looked at Hoshi disbelievingly; wasn't she going to say something?

"Yes, Hoshi did talk about you often" Sasori said calmly, finally removing his attention from the puppet in his hands. "Hoshi-chan almost never talks much at a time, but when she does, she talks about you!" Tobi screeched, making Hoshi blush in embarrasment. "It's true, pipsqueak" Kisame said, chuckling while ruffling Ryota's hair. "Yep. They're not exagerating" Kakuzu said, shrugging. "Wow! You're so cool!" Ryota yelled, getting a laugh or chuckle out of everyone in the room. Eventually, the teen had begun asking for stories about missions thay had gone on and such, which they easily provided; sure, some were a bit gorey but they were overall entertaining to hear.

**And that's the story of Hoshi, Ryota, Itachi and the Akatsuki. Not everyone can make it on their own and some wish to forget and to start over, but all they might need is a little push and some company from you and they might chose not to forget at all; just ask Hoshi! **

* * *

Story written October 27-31 of 2013, from mostly 7:00pm to 12:00am. Pardon any mistakes, loyal readers!

Please comment and review! Endlessly grateful for constructive criticism~

Review if you want a chapter about Ryota's life.

~Goodbye, or Goodnight depending when you're reading.

~Have a nice day!


End file.
